Electric Magdalena: War of Revenge Saga: Part One
by ElectricWriter
Summary: part one of the saga with thrilling battles. inspired of WITCH's nerissa's seal saga.


_**Electric Magdalena**_

_**War of Revenge Saga**_

_Will_

_Ororo_

_Rachel_

_Claire_

_-Story One: The Gathering-_

_~Prologue~_

_It is said there were guardians whom are supposed to protect the world from evil, but a former guardian named Nerissa has returned, this time, she was going after Will. She heard about her being andrakar's guardian again and wanted to rid her. She traveled to Mount Thanos, outside the district of Heatherfield. She created her knights, but first she used was someone Will once dated when she was in high school. Matt Olsen. A rocker and ex-boyfriend to Will. But as a current friend of hers, he would do anything he can. He performed at her wedding when she married Danny Ketch. Nerissa captured the young man and brought him in and changed him to Shagon the Hate, the Angel of Malice. Then created Tridart the Despair, Ember the Pain and the dormouse Nerissa kidnapped two days before Huggles into Khor the Destroyer. The Knights of Revenge were recreated. Which made the elders of Kandrakar sense a disturbance. Noticing Will was their current guardian along with Irma. But Irma was taking care of family. However, they searched for those strong enough to take on this at Will's S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Rachel Grey and Ororo Munroe were the right pick. But seeing another, Claire Bennet-Fenix, one who is invincible towards anything, chose her as well. They soon to make their summons._

_~The Journey~_

_It was a day at the SHIELD, meetings nearly lasted forever. Mostly about getting new recruits and how damage from HAMMER's attempts on my headquarters. The damn place was rebuilt three times. I have a helicarrier up in sky limits. After the meeting was done, one of them said my name. "Miss Will?" I sighed and looked at the man who gave his presentation. "What's up, doc?" My perky and spunky response. The General cleared his throat. "Miss Director...." I raise my hand. "Sorry. I'm a little spunky today." The man chuckled. He was the Admiral of the military discussing about new changes to help the government's security. "We hope that your organization would help the United States. the President is counting on you." I nodded. "I won't let him down." They smiled and they stepped out. I went back over and slumped onto my chair. I stared at the plastic frog items on my desk. Yes, I collect frogs. I close my eyes to relax, then I felt something glow. I look down into my pocket and pulled out the Heart. I know that glow. They were summoning me. I took the call and was transported to Kandrakar. There, I saw Yan Lin as the new Oracle. Seems she was picked. I felt proud of her and she came over to greet me with a hug. "Will, you've grown so much!" I hugged her back and the elders came to me. "Will, there was a disturbance. Up in Mount Thanos. And Nerissa has returned." That name made me feel rage rise. I thought me and WITCH got rid of her years ago! This woman does not know when to quit. Gawd. However, three more people showed up out of thin air, but I knew them. Claire, the girl who can't die or get hurt; Ororo, Storm of the X-Men and controls the weather; And Rachel Grey(Summers), daughter of Jean Grey. We were all summoned for the big mission. The elders explained to us._

* * *

_"As you see, each of you have natural gifts and abilities. We summoned you four to help with the cause." Then I saw Claire raise her hand to speak up. "What's so special about me? I know I regenerate and heal, but why was I sent here?" Tibor faces her. "You have a marvelous gift, Claire. Be proud of what you are. Which is why we granted you power over Earth." I saw her face and it was in shock. "Rachel, we granted you Fire since your heart is pure and spirited." I read her mind by accident when i heard her. "[Is it because I am the Phoenix?]" Unfortunately, Yan Lin heard her and smiled. "Yes, Rachel." Her face turned as red as her hair. Ororo faced them too. "And me?" "Water and Air. Both forms of the weather of which you control. But I have something for each of you." She lead us to some chest and she opens it. She hands me something that looked like clackers, handing Rachel a ball, which she gave a skeptical look. "Am i going to play dodgeball with this thing?" "No Rachel. It's very powerful. It's a weapon for a use." Then she hands a wand with a ribbon to Claire and a fan with tambourine bells in it to Storm. Luba took me over to the aurameres for my Heart to be stronger. Placing it inside, it started fusing, I felt electrical surges through my fingers, different colors of energy passed through me and into rachel, Storm and Claire. New jewels appeared as bracelets on their wrists, including mine. We were all sent back to Earth at Central Park, New York City. It begins._

_~New Guardians Against Evil~_

_We all sat at Central Park pondering on what to do next. Looking at our weapons and the bracelets. "Will, any ideas on how we can stop whatever we're up against?", Claire asked as she observed her ribbon wand. I sighed and looked at her. "Well, we have to give it our best shot. We need a good name for this small team." Storm looked at me noticing my expression. "Have you found Huggles?" Huggles. My pet dormouse, family pet and also a good animal to have. He disappeared three weeks ago and I spent half my time looking for him. Even citizens of New York helped on the search. No luck. "No, Ro." Rachel felt awful, I felt it. She gave me an assuring hug along with Claire and Storm. "We'll find him. You still have Gir though, right?" Gir was a robot that came to Earth five months ago. He's still learning. But the silence was broken after a scream of people ran and we looked around for whatever was happening. We heard a pounding hit near us and four creatures surrounding us. Each looked vicious and some I recognized, why so familiar I thought. Then one of them spoke. "I see we have new victims to kill. Especially one that's troubled." he pointed at me. His voice. Oh my gawd it sounded familiar. Matt!! "Troubled? Hell no I'm not. What do you want?" I heard him laugh, so sinister, gave me a chill down each our spines. "I can feel your hate. It fuels me. Too bad your precious Matt is locked away." Then, I felt rage rise in me, I gripped my spear and I shoved him against a lamp post. "Son of a bitch!!! Tell me where the %#* he is!!" He laughed and blasts me away. The battle began._

_Shagon the Hate, whom feeds on hate of others; Ember the Pain, feeds on pain and misery; Tridart the Despair, feeds on desperation and sadness; Khor the destroyer, feeds on anger. But Khor is Huggles, I sense it. My baby, my pet. Ohh when I find Nerissa, I'm sending her sorry ass to Hell. But a light shined on each of us and we were in different costumes. Teal and purple. Mine was the only one with the energy symbol and the cross. Claire went for Shagon as she pulls me behind her. "I'll handle this freak. You help the others." I nodded and went toward the fight. "Looks like I have a challenge. Too bad you won't survive." "Wanna bet?" I caught a glimpse and saw him knock Claire toward a tree, noticing she dislocated her arm. Shagon laughed but, but he stopped after she got up and popped her arm back in. Storm and Rachel looked amazed. "Holy shit. Did she just...." "....Heal? Yes. Goddess she's indestructible!" Claire looked back at us and quirked an eyebrow. "Not bad for a girl huh?" Shagon growld and went toward her again and Claire extends her hand, without expecting it, a few vines rose from the ground trapping him. Storm took on Ember as she faced her. "Want to know why I am called 'Storm'?" "I wouldn't care less, witch! I just want your pain!!" I saw a smirk appear on Storm's lips. The clouds around us start to crack thunder and lightning struck Ember hard and she fell in pain. "No need to thank me, wench." You know, for a former thief, Storm is pretty slick. She taught me how to pick locks during my training as Magdalena. The four knights fled the scene. I stood there with almost felt as if I were shattered. Claire put her arm on my shoulder. "We'll get your dormouse back. I promise." I nodded. "We're getting Matt back also. Looks like we're a new W.I.T.C.H. From this day forth, we're Kandrakar's Guardians." Storm smiles. "And this team deserves a leader." They picked me as leader. Looks like we'll have a battle for our life._

_~Earthly Ways(Claire's Story)~_

_Yeah, it may seem I was picked as a guardian. I went from a cheerleader to a warrior. However I have been practicing my powers. I control Earth. I can make plants grow and such. No biggie. I also had a power before this happened. I heal or regenerate. I can't die or get injured. Weird I know. _

_I went to the park two days later since the weather was nice. I came to an empty spot where it was just green grass to practice. Placing my hands into the soil, I noticed flowers bloomed after one touch. It's like magic. Though it was something I don't believe in, but it was new to me. I noticed a wilted tree nearby, it looked like it was dying. I touched it and it started to be alive again. I smile at the sight knowing this was going to be great. I laid in the grass with the sunlight touching my face, warm air brushing by me, it was spring. _

_It wasn't long til I heard trouble happen. People screamed for help and I ran to where it was. Reminded me of the time I ran through the fire and I didn't get burned. I looked over seeing one of the knights, Tridart I think was his name. He was harming an elderly woman. I changed to my costume quickly and ran toward him. I slammed my foot down making a rock knock him off his feet. "Run lady!", I shouted at her and she ran out of there. However the ice dork looked at me. "Ahhh, a guardian. Perfect." I saw a smirk appear on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing the ribbon wand from my belt. "Don't press your luck." I swing it in the air, not sure if it would work, but something surprised me. It wrapped around him tightly and I swing it against a tree. He got hit hard, but it was about to tip over, a young couple was walking. Shit. I ran toward it and extended my hand out, then it stopped mid-flight. They couple looked at me not moving. "Run dammit!!" I shouted and they ran off farther, but the tree fell over and hit the ground. Thank God I saved them. Tridart managed to escape and I slumped onto a bench. People praised what I did to save that couple. But I hope to stop that idiot Tridart. Soon._

_~Walking in Fire(Rachel's Story)~_

_It felt it was only yesterday that I became one of those 'Guardians' or whatever they're called. My name is Rachel Summers or I prefer as Rachel Grey in the name of my mother Jean Grey. I have her abilities, each of them. Even the Phoenix force. I was given power over Fire. Expecting something else? I'm not saying anything bad about the elders from Kandrakar, I have respect for them. I never knew I'd be selected._

_Here I am at the X-mansion, doing some homework I had to do. I had to turn it in the next day. I suppose it's something to handle now. After finishing it up, I go out to try out this ball I got. I stepped out of the mansion with it. Moving it with telekinesis, I wanted to know how it really worked. All I know is it had some strange triangle symbol on it. As I moved it around, I noticed one of the knight showed up. Khor. Good Lord, it was Huggles. I can see into his thoughts, knowing he was bad. I fired orange blasts at him, I didn;t want to use fire. Will would have my head. I threw my ball over toward him and he got knocked away. Crap. Then he got back up on his feet unharmed. Damn, what has this Nerissa chick been feeding them? I sent one fire blast at him and he fell over. He got angry with me and pushed me against the wall, I sensed he fed on rage and anger. I tried to resist it and without a warning, he got hit by a wind current and I looked over, it was Storm._

_She helped me back up and Khor escaped. Whatever was happening, I hope to find out._

_~Eye of The Storm(Storm's Story)~_

_Just when I thought it was the end since I helped Rachel, it never ends. Me and her were called up to SHIELD headquarters for a discussion with Will. Seems there were disturbances across the state of New York from those wretched knights. I hope they'll be stopped from us. We each went off to different areas to look for them. I came across one cemetery that flames were on the gate. I made a small rain cloud to put it out, and before I knew it, I was attacked. It was Ember the Pain. Oh Goddess, I was set up! "Awww. You poor thing. Perhaps you have some pain to give me. Then I'd be fueled." Damn her. Damn her evil filthy soul. I summoned clouds around me with thunder and lightning. Ember and I fought. I did my share of kicks and punches. She knocked me off guard and ran to one of the tombs and closed the door. Oh, how I dreaded walking in those._

_I came over and the door was locked. I pull out a pick from my belt and I place it into the keyhole. I was once a thief when I was young. I carry picks with me at all times. Very helpful. After I got it open, I step inside and looked around. While in the room of the tombs of dead humans, it made me shudder. Oblivious to what was around me, I was grabbed from behind from Ember. Struggling in her grip, I threw her aside._

_I freeze her in place and she was weakened. I toss her out of the tombs and however, I wanted to get out of it. I close the door and locking it back up. With my back turned, Ember escaped. Damn it. I'll catch her. I made the clouds around clear up and I head back to meet with the others._

_~Light of The Magdalene~_

_Seems each of my team mates got attacked by the knights. But all I know is I might soon have a meeting with Shagon. Just the thought of fighting him made me feel awful inside. Deep down, it was Matt Olsen. I stepped out for a walk, carrying my Spear along. I also been gaining strange abilities myself. The other day, I somehow gained a new power._

_[Three Days Ago]_

_I was doing paperwork for SHIELD and looking over applications I got from other heroes. Maddie came out to see me. "Mom, I heard about Huggles. I really hope you get him back. He means everything to you." Then, I started to think of something and without a warning, I heard a beep. It wasn't my phone. Maddie checked hers and it was a text message. From me. It said 'I know. I hope to get him back too.' She looked at me surprised. "M-Mom?? How did you do that?" My eyes widened and I looked aside, her phone went off again. It said 'I don't know. Maybe a new power I guess.' She looked at me surprised. "I know you communicate with appliances, but looks like you have digital communication with these things." "I guess it has to be cellphone or computer related." Then, my robot Gir, he came from outer space. He came in in his dog costume and looked at me. "Willy sad?" I nodded to him. He gave me a frown. "Do you need a hug?" That brought a tear to my eye. Literally. I reached my hands out to him and he pounced up onto my lap and hugged me. Maddie did the same thing. "Mom, we'll get Huggles back."_

_[Present]_

_Gir did come with me on my walk. Humming as we walked. Even with this new power, I can actually access e-mail and wi-fi wherever I go. I held onto Gir's hand, but he jumps on my back instead. He was pretty cute in his little dog costume. Each week, I reprogram his system to make sure he runs properly. He follows me on my trips and he is very talkative. Literally. But something broke the silence as an explosion ocurred. Gir screams, oh gawd, right in my ears. I noticed it was all four knights. I sent digital messages to the others. But they were already there. I changed into my costume and Gir hops off as we ran toward them. Shagon swoops down and picks me up, flying me through the wall of an old cathedral. I could hear Rachel, Storm and Claire shout out at me._

_Struggling in Shagon's grip, he held me down on the floor. "Yes. The hate! I can feel it!!" Agh! Let go of me!!" I pushed my strength towards him and he kept pushing me back. "Too bad your precious Matt isn't here." I glared at him. I knew what he was doing. Using my hate towards him and my worry about Matt. I couldn't hold back. If I gave in, he would win. I learned this before. Giving in never helps. I reach toward him and slammed him against the floor boards and we both fell through a hole and landed in the basement part. I only held him down, bruised a bit. The only way to put him off guard was something. The Holy See. I had no choice, but I hoped Matt would forgive me. I also hoped the Lord I serve forgives me too. "God forgive me. And Matt, this is for you." I ripped the mask off Shagon's face and placed my hand over his eyes and a bright light shined over him. I seen it all. The soul is all good and pure. But everything that was covering it all up was pure darkness and evil. The malice, the evil and sins Shagon committed. Matt was innocent. I placed his mask back on. But he pushes me off and took out flying. I flew after him, but he shouted to his fellow knights. "Retreat!!" "But Shagon, we......." "I SAID RETREAT DAMMIT!!" Whoa. I never knew he would swear. They all flew out of there and the others came toward me. "Will, what did you do?", Claire asked as she held Gir. I turned aside, feeling sorrow run over me, but what I did was the right thing. I stepped away and I knew they followed._

_~Show No Mercy~_

_I tested out my new power while the others were at the SHIELD. The others picked up pretty quickly as well. Gir was sitting watching TV with his piggy toy or whatever he calls it. Rachel looked at me with concern and came over to me. "You all right today? You weren't yourself since the knights fled." I looked at her."I used the Holy See." Each of the girls looked at me surprised. "What did you see?", Claire looked at me. "His soul is innocent. But Shagon is covering it up like face make-up. We have to stop Nerissa." "I agree with Will. We must stop her and bring peace.", Storm says as she grabbed her fans. Gir raised his piggy up in the air. "I wanna help!!" I smiled. "Join in bud." That's when we began planning our battle._

_~Final Battle~_

_We were ready in outside city limits of New York City. The knights came through the skies above us and stood and ready for battle. Nerissa stood behind them and watched. We lunge toward them in combat and they attacked the same way. I swung my weapons and the others did the same. Using our powers to fight, they used their powers too._

_Seemed only like they were waiting for their chance. Shagon moved away from me and I heard him whisper. "Help me, Will." I looked over at Nerissa, she noticed Shagon's betrayal and she took away his powers, he became Matt again. I ran to Huggles and he recognized me. Licking my face and he turned to normal. Nerissa felt enraged and she had the remaining of her loyal knights remaining. I threw my Spear up at Nerissa's staff and it fell to the ground shattered. Rachel and Storm held Tridart and Ember while I came over to the witch._

_"You've done far too much evil, witch. It is time for redemption. To confess your sins." Nerissa looked at me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I kneeled down and shined a light from my hand on her eyes, I seen every sin she committed. Forty-four years ago she murdered Cassidy, all the jealosy she had throughout. But her screams faded out as I looked into her soul. Then before I knew it, she passed out. Her knights faded into the dust and the elders came in to take Nerissa back. This time, to seal her up for good._

_But part of me wondered if this would end. Though I had a feeling something awful was going to happen. Kandrakar's Avengers still stand and also be part of SHIELD._

_[To be continued]_


End file.
